a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing equipment and accessories, but more specifically deals with fishing rod holders.
b) Description of Prior Art
In the process of researching prior patents regarding similar subject matter, it was discovered that any currently patented fishing rod holder was very inflexible to the needs of the user. Any of the other belt-attached holders which were discovered were designed to be used in a rather passive fashion instead of while actively fighting a fish or retrieving a lure. The use of this holder will also prevent any unnecessary wear on the waders or other clothing worn by the fisherman which might be caused by the butt end of the fishing rod during its normal use. Any other prior art was also found to be very inflexible in fit for the user. One size was designed to fit all but the adjustability of this belt-attached rod holder makes it comfortable and easy to use for all.